


Trust

by Ayfzri



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfzri/pseuds/Ayfzri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apakah taufan akan mengerti??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"kakak!!!" Teriakan sang adik pertamanya itu tepat di telinganya, secara refleks dia mendorong muka adiknya itu secara paksa.

"apa-apaan kau ini!" Karna kesal, ia menutup buku yang tadi ia baca, melemparnya ke meja dengan kasar. 

Taufan yang hanya terdiam, melihat apa yang kakaknya lakukan tadi.

"apa maumu??" Tanya sang kakak dengan nada kesal.

"ah...uhm... Tadi aku mau bicara apa ya??"

"Yang benar saja kau ini!!!" Teriaknya di depan muka sang adik dengan volume suara yang di besar kan.

Taufan hanya berdiam, memasangkan tampang bingung, sambil menyentuh dagunya. Halilintar yang menunggu sang adik untuk bicara sudah mulai kesal, Ia mendorong bahu adiknya agar tidak menghalangi jalan dan menuju kamarnya. 

'hmmm.. .. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa' batin taufan

" tapi, Harus berapa lama aku menunggu, jika kakak terus seperti itu" suaranya pelan tak terdengar oleh siapapun 

*  
*  
*

Menatap sang adik, blaze hanya bisa diam sambil memandang mata biru yang di miliki adiknya itu, ia sangat menyukai warna mata yang di milikinya, walau warna matanya hampir sama dengan taufan tapi ia lebih suka melihat mata birunya yang indah, terkena sinar dari matahari membuat mata biru itu semakin bersinar indah dimata blaze. 

"Oyy... Kakak kenapa?? " ice melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka blaze.

Blaze terbangun dan tersadar, Ia terkejut karena mata biru milik ice terlalu dekat dengan mata oranye milik blaze, iya langsung mendorong wajah adiknya itu.

"apa-apaan ini.. Kau membuatku kaget" blaze langsung membuang muka dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ice yang sedang mengelus wajahnya sendiri karena dorongan paksa dari kakanya membuat ia sedikit kesal.  
"kakak yang tiba - tiba melamun di hadapanku, bagaimana aku bisa tenang" 

"hmm.. Baiklah... Aku minta maaf" 

"ada apa ini.. Sudah ribut duluan, sebaiknya kalian membantuku untuk mencuci gelas gelas ini" sahutan dari gempa membuat mereka menatap secara bersamaan.

"itu kak... Kak blaze menatapku dengan mata yang melotot, aku kan jadi takut, apa lagi dia menatapku benar benar serius, seolah sedang membaca pikiranku" ice sambil menunjuk blaze yang berada di sampingnya.

"bu..bukan begitu... Ta-" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, kalimatnya terpotong.

"sudah lah, jangan banyak bicara, ayo bantu aku" gempa mulai kesal karena mereka mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Mau bagaimanapun mereka mengikuti perintah kakaknya itu.

Blaze langsung turun dari kursi dan menatap langit biru yang indah itu, seolah-olah ia melihat mata adiknya itu lagi.

'Kita tumbuh sedikit lebih cepat setiap hari, Itulah bagaimana kita melukis esok,  
Saat-saat kita merasa bersama' batin blaze, sambil menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin menghembus pelan tepat di wajahnya. 

Mereka langsung membantu kakaknya dengan mengelap gelas gelas itu satu persatu.

*  
*  
*

Taufan hanya bisa menunggu sampai waktunya tiba, ia ingin sekali berbincang dengan kakaknya yang satu ini, dia sebenarnya tahu sikap dari kakaknya ini, memang sedikit dingin, cuek, dan juga jarang sekali berbicara pada orang lain. Tapi taufan yakni bahwa kakaknya yang satu ini memiliki sifat lain yang ada didalam.

Sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat, ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sebentar, tak lama kemudian matanya sudah mulai berat akan menahan kantuknya, tanpa sadar ia bersender disofa dan tertidur di depan televisi yang masih menyala.

"kak taufan??" Bisikan kecil yang baru saja datang dari balik pintu yang terbuka, gempa yang baru saja memetik jemuran di luar, menatap sang kakak keduanya itu.

"dasar kakak ini... Tertidur sambil menyalakan televisi, hmm.. Mau bagaimana lagi" gempa ingin mematikan televisi tersebut, mengambil remot yang di genggam oleh kakak keduanya itu, saat di ambil paksa.

"ja-jangan kak..." Taufan mengigau memanggil kakak.

Gempa yang terkejut karna di panggil kakak langsung mematikan televisinya dan menampar pelan pipi kakaknya itu.

"hei... Kakak.... Bangun..... Sejak kapan aku bisa di panggil kakak olehmu"  
Karena taufan tak bangun juga, terpaksa gempa mengencangkan tamparan di pipinya, seketika itu juga taufan bangun terkejut, melihat sekeliling, disamping berdiri seorang yang amat dia kenal, adik pertamanya.

"ke- kenapa kau membangunkan ku?? Aku sedang mimpi indah tadi" tatapan sayu taufan sambil menggosok matanya terlihat masih mengantuk.

"mimpi indah?? Kakak tiba-tiba memanggil ku dengan sebutan kak, kakak kira itu mimpin indah?? Menurutku itu mimpi buruk" gempa hanya bisa memutar matanya ke arah lain, lalu kembali menatap kakaknya yang kedua ini.

"memangnya aku tadi mengigau??" Mata biru milik taufan menatap mata kuning yang bersinar milik gempa, taufan menatapnya tak penuh kepercayaan bahwa dia mengigau. Gempa yang hanya bisa membalas tatapannya yang penuh arti, tapi taufan tidak menyadarinya, mau bagaimana lagi, kakak keduanya ini sangat polos dan tidak mudah mengerti, ia tidak bisa di ajak berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"berkali-kali..." Gempa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sudah berfirasat bahwa kakaknya ini tidak akan mengerti.

"a-apa maksudnya berkali-kali??" 

sambil tersenyum kecil, tebakannya kali ini benar lagi, ia memang sedikit pintar dalam hal seperti menebak-nebak pikiran.

" memangnya kakak tidak sadar?? Kakak selalu mengigau, bahkan kakak pernah tertidur di kamarku karena AC yang di kamar kakak sedang di perbaiki, saat aku masuk, kakak lagi lagi mengigau dan tiba - tiba terbangun, saat bangun pun mulut kakak sudah terbuka seperti habis berbincang, itu kakak tidak sadar??"

taufan hanya diam, tidak bisa mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia selalu kehabisan kata kata bila berbincang dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

"a-aku tidak tahu..." Suaranya pelan karena tidak ada lagi kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan. 

Gempa menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut dengan pelan. 

"aku tau kakak kehabisan kata...tak apa, aku mengerti" gempa mengambil keranjang yang penuh dengan baju baju yang ia petik, meletakkannya di samping meja setrikaan. 

"aku akan kembali ke kedai.... " gempa langsung berlari keluar. Dengan lega, taufan menghembus nafasnya.

"ohh iyaa... Aku lupa..." Gempa berbicara didepan pintu. Dengan kaget taufan langsung menatapnya.

"kakak jangan terlalu lama menunggu waktu...." Gempa lagi lagi menebak apa yang taufan rasakan, mata birunya menatap kaget.

"Bintang yang jatuh mendekati impian,  
Menunjukkan kita, bahwa masa depan kita berkembang, Selalu menjadi pusat di hati ini, Ini tak mengubah cinta kita sebagai saudara" setelah menyelesaikan kalimat kalimat manis dari mulut gempa, ia langsung meninggalkan taufan di ruangan.

Taufan sangat heran pada adiknya yang satu ini, sangat pintar membuat kalimat manis seperti itu, bahkan taufan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. 

"bintang.... Jatuh.... Mendekati.... Impian...?? Bintang jatuh... Mendekati impian???" Penuh dengan tanda tanya taufan membuka topinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui maksud dari perkataan adiknya itu.

Taufan tak bisa berdiam saja, ia harus tau maksud dari perkataan adiknya itu, setidaknya ia paham betul artinya, beranjak dari duduknya, menuju ke kedai.

Halilintar yang tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan gempa tadi sebelum meninggalkan rumah, ia duduk di tangga, sambil menguping perbincangan mereka.

*  
*  
*

"ini menyebalkan!!" Blaze meletakkan dagunya di atas meja terlihat kewalahan. 

"kenapa kak??" Tanya sang adiknya membuat blaze semakin jengkel.

"tidak apa... Aku baik"

"bener??? Tapi kelihatan jengkel sekali" 

"haaahhhhh...... Iya aku tak apa" blaze menghembus kan nafasnya lewat mulut.

"hhmmp... Yasudah jika tak ada... " memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengelap meja. 

"waahh... Maaf ya aku sedikit lama.. Tadi habis memetik jemuran, dan aku sedikit berbincang dengan kak taufan" gempa yang sudah datang itu terlihat senang karena kedua adiknya bisa diandalkan.

"tak apa kak.. Lagi pula, sudah sedikit sepi di sini, dan kami sudah membereskan semuanya, jadi kakak bisa istirahat" ice tersenyum pada kakak ketiganya itu.

"baiklah terima kasih sudah membantu" gempa duduk disamping blaze. Seketika itu juga mereka berbincang.

"blaze..." Sahut gempa  
"ya.. Kenapa??" Jawabnya dengan malas.  
"kau tadi melamun kenapa??" Seketika itu juga blaze langsung tegak, melihat mata kuning yang bersinar milik kakaknya itu, mata mereka saling memandang, pandangan mereka penuh arti. 

"dari mana kakak bisa tau??" Tanya blaze langsung menghilangkan pandangannya.

Hening sesaat, saat gempa ingin mengucap sebuah kata, tiba - tiba, taufan datang menghampiri gempa.

"h-he-hey, tu-tunggu" taufan sedang mengatur nafasnya, dia sedikit lelah saat berlari tadi.

"kakak... Kau berlari menuju kesini tadi??? Tapi aku tidak melihat kakak tadi??" Tanya gempa sambil mengelus pundak taufan yang nafasnya terengah-engah, Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat memerah.  
Gempa yang tambah bingung melihat kakaknya yang satu ini, terengah-engah dan wajahnya yang terlihat merah padam. Ia tau kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan lagi, gempa sudah menebaknya, gempa menghentikan sentuhan yang ada di bahu dan kembali memandang mata biru taufan.

*  
*

Sejam sebelumnya.

*  
*

saat taufan ingin meninggalkan rumah.  
"taufan tunggu!" Panggilan kakaknya membuat taufan menghentikan langkahnya. Lagi lagi, mereka hanya berdua, taufan yang membelakangi kakaknya itu, tiba tiba halilintar memutar tubuh taufan dengan paksa, tatapan tajam dan mata merah menatap dengan penuh arti ke mata biru yang sangat polos.

'percuma' batin halilintar 

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tatapan taufan yang polos, membuat hali terpaksa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba tiba, mata taufan melebar saat jarak antara mereka hilang, ia terkejut karena bibir mereka kini saling bertemu, bibir hali yang menyapu lembut membuat taufan melayang, Yang hali lakukan hanyalah ciuman semata. Tetapi taufan tetap saja hanyut, setelah beberapa saat hali melepaskan ciumannya, ia hanya menyentuh bibir taufan dengan bibirnya sendiri, tidak ada niat untuk lebih dari itu.

Sekarang mata mereka kembali memandang, hali melihat wajah taufan sudah memerah, taufan hanya bisa diam tidak berusaha mengeluarkan kata kata, tapi kini hali bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang adik pertamanya itu rasakan.

"hei..." Matanya masih menatap mata biru taufan. 

"a-apa??" Taufan menjawab sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia sedikit lega karena adiknya bisa sedikit menjawab, walau hanya beberapa kata.

".... Cara kita bertemu seperti ini, Jika ini bukan takdir mungkin ini kebetulan Meski ini memalukan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ini keajaiban, Hatiku berdebar, aku harus bagaimana?..."

Pertanyaan halilintar membuat kaget taufan, ia tak percaya bahwa kakaknya mengatakannya pada dia. Rasanya taufan ingin menampar pipinya sendiri apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, apakah dia masih tertidur di sofa?.

Taufan semakin merah merona, ditamabah kalimat yang membuat taufan melayang lagi tak ingin turun, Yang taufan bisa hanyalah mendorong kedua bahu kakaknya dan sedikit menjauh. 

"a - ak- aku ti-tidak tahu, k-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu??" Taufan semakin gugup jika berbicara pada lawan bicaranya yang satu ini, sungguh ia tak bisa turun sekarang, ia seolah melayang tinggi karena perkataan kakaknya tadi, taufan langsung lari terburu-buru ke kedai, meninggalkan halilintar sendirian.

Halilintar yang bisa bersender pada tembok, melipat kedua tangannya didada, melihat raut muka taufan yang merah, membuat ia tak bisa melupakannya, ia tersenyum dan bergerak dari tempatnya menuju ke kamar.

*  
*

Kembali ke saat ini.

*  
*  
"kakak.... Kakak tadi sedang apa di rumah bersama kak hali?" Tanya gempa sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, tidak ingin mentap kedua mata biru itu, gempa tau semua dibalik wajah yang merah itu. 

Seketika taufan menatap mata gempa, walau tak ada balasan darinya.  
Gempa yang sibuk melihat para pelanggan di kedai hanya sebagai pembatasnya agar tidak menatap kakaknya itu, ia sudah berfikir bahwa taufan tidak akan bicara.

'aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya' batin gempa yang sudah mengira kalimat itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut taufan.

"a-aku ti-tidak bisa me..ngatakannya"  
Bingo! Kalimat batin gempa akhirnya di ucapkan oleh kakakanya, gempa tersenyum memandang taufan yang kini duduk di samping gempa.

Merasa tak enak pada topik pembicaraan mereka, blaze hanya terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka, ia tau topik ini akan mengarah kemana, pasti yang berhubungan dengan kisah cinta, cinta yang tak bisa di ungkapkan secara nyata.

"kak taufan....  
Ini Seperti kakak jatuh ke dalam pelukan dia, Dan jika saja kakak tetap tinggal  
tatapan kakak dan hati dia.  
Penjelasan apa lagi yang kakak perlukan  
Saat kakak percaya dua menjadi satu."

Blaze mengucapkan kalimat yang jarang sekali di dengar oleh kakaknya, taufan terkejut, melihat tingkah adiknya yang kedua ini. Blaze seolah memberikan pertanyaan ke taufan, tapi itu percuma, taufan yang sangat polos itu tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapakan blaze. Blaze langsung meninggalkan mereka, ice pun mengikuti kakaknya itu, pergi meninggalkan mereka, ice juga tau apa topik pembicaraannya. 

"kak taufan.... Sebaiknya kakak belajar lebih banyak tentang KEPERCAYAAN...." Ice hanya tersenyum pada kakak keduanya itu, meninggalkan mereka, menyusul dibelakang blaze. 

"kepercayaan?? " taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia mulai sangat bingung pada teka teki yang di buat oleh adiknya gempa, lalu kakaknya halilintar, blaze dan ice. Ini membuat dia semakin penasaran. Gempa yang hanya bisa memutarkan matanya ke arah lain, sangat lelah untuk memberikan sedikit petunjuk pada kakaknya. Tapi petunjuk apa?.

" kakak... Apa kakak masih belum mengerti juga?? " tanya gempa sambil menatap mata biru milik taufan. 

"Yasudah lah jika kakak belum mengerti, tapi aku yakin.. Kakak bisa ngerti suatu hari nanti" senyum cerah dari wajah gempa sangat jelas di mata taufan, ia memperhatikan setiap wajahnya, seperti tak ada beban di mukanya, dan dengan semudah itu dia tersenyum pada kakaknya.

*  
*  
* 

"Kak, blaze!!... Tunggu..!" Sahutan ice membuat blaze menengok kebelakang, di lihatnya sosok yang sangat ia kenal dari kecil, wajahnya yang ceria dan tersenyum pada blaze.

"ada apa ice??" Blaze membalas senyumnya adiknya tadi.

"aku ingin ikut dengan kakak" ice tiba tiba memeluk erat tangan blaze, seolah tak ingin melepasnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju taman, duduk di bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon, membuat udara di sekitar situ sangat dingin dan sejuk. 

"kakak.... " panggil ice kecil, blaze langsung menatap mata biru yang sangat ia sukai itu, seketika itu ice langsung menatap blaze, blaze merasakan hal yang tidak enak di hatinya, sudah merasakan hal yang aneh. Ice kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya pelan. 

".... Aku berharap akan tetap seperti ini, Bahwa yang kita harap tidak akan berubah, Aku sedikit takut, Tapi aku ingin tetap berjalan di jalan ini bersamamu" ice tersenyum manis, blaze menatapnya sangat senang, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu ice, sambil memeluk erat pinggang ice, menutup matanya, membiarkan ia hanyut bersama.

Ice merasa hangat pada pelukan kakaknya itu, membiarkan kakanya tertidur di bahunya, dan ice mulai menutup matanya pelan, dan hanyut dalam pelukan kakaknya.

-

"blaze!! Ice!! Disini rupanya kalian" teriakan itu membuat blaze dan ice membuka matanya. Menengok ke arah teriakan itu, terlihat sosok yang amat mereka kenal.

"kak gempa??" Mereka menyahut bersamaan, melihat kakaknya yang satu ini, terlihat sangat sedih. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada gempa?.

Gempa menghampiri mereka.

Hening...

Mereka memandang manik kuning milik kakaknya itu.

Gempa tidak tau harus bicara apa, mulutnya tak mengeluarkan sedikit kata.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu, sampai diantara mereka ada yang membuka mulut dan memulai pembicaraan.

Antara blaze dan ice, ingin sekali diantara mereka yang membuka mulut dan memulai duluan, tapi karena melihat sang kakak yang amat begitu sedih, mata yang sepertinya tak tahan lagi, ingin mengeluarkan air mata, tapi tertahankan oleh gempa. 

***

"kak... Hali..." Gempa mulai mengeluarkan sedikit kata, membuat manik biru dan oranye itu menatap manik kuning, yang hampir tertutup oleh air mata yang sudah tertumpuk, saat terpejam, air itu mengalir melewati ujung matanya, jatuh ke pipi, berkumpul ke dagu, satu persatu air matanya itu menetes ke tanah.

Blaze dan ice langsung berdiri menghadap ke kakaknya itu.

Bingung.

Takut.

Gelisah.

Sedih.

Semua perasaan mereka bercampur, mereka semakin tegang melihat reaksi kakaknya itu. 

"k-kak hali... D-di-dia..." 

Mata mereka melebar.

"mengalami kecelakaan..." 

Mereka berdua sontak terkejut menatap manik kuning yang ada di hadapannya.

Blaze yang tersadar akan keadaan gempa, melihat dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, banyak luka goresan seperti baru terjatuh mengenaskan.

*  
*

Sebelumnya....

*  
* 

"APPAAAA!!!!! kak taufan serius???" Gempa melotot ke arah taufan dengan kagetnya.

"yaa. ... Umh.. Mau bagaimana lagi, kak hali yang tiba tiba menghilangkan jarak antara aku dan kak hali, dan di situ bibir kami saling bertemu" dengan polosnya taufan berbicara ke gempa, sambil menunjukan raut wajah yang masih memerah.

"tapi setidaknya kakak harus menghindar, jika kaka terus seperti itu kakak akan di bilang tidak waras karena saling mencintai dengan sama jenis, bahkan lebih parah dikatai homo" gempa mengendus nafasnya pelan, menceramahi kakaknya yang satu ini.

"a-apa...homo!? Ti-tidak mau, aku tidak mau dikatai seperti itu, tapi...." Taufan menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik kuning itu.

"tapi apa??" Tanya gempa sambil memutarkan mata ke arah lain.

"aku sedikit mencintainya...." Kata yang di keluarkan taufan sekilas membuat gempa kembali melotot kaget.

"mencintai sebatas saudara atau...-" kalimat gempa terpotong

"melebihi batas saudara.." Taufan langsung menggenggam tangan adiknya itu, menatap penuh arti.

Gempa terdiam.

" kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Suara dari seorang pria membuat mereka menengok ke arah suara itu, sosok yang mereka kenal.

"k-kak hali...?!" Taufan menatap manik merah milik kakaknya itu, halilintar pun membalas pandangannya.  
Seketika taufan jadi teringat akan kejadian waktu beberapa lalu itu, taufan kembali memerah.

Halilintar menatap taufan heran, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu duduk disamping taufan.

Gempa melihat ekspresi taufan begitu jelas, saat manik kuning itu bertemu dengan manik merah, halilintar menunjuk taufan dengan dagunya memberi kode ke gempa apa yang terjadi pada taufan.

Gempa hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Halilintar menatap mata gempa, memberi kode agar gempa meninggalkan mereka, dengan cepat gempa mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu, bergegaslah gempa turun dari duduknya.

"a-aku ingin mencari blaze dan ice dulu, aku tinggalkan kedai ini pada kalian berdua, aku akan segera kembali" gempa langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Saat gempa berlali tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, ia tak melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sedikit mengebut, saat di tengah jalan tiba tiba pikirannya buyar, entah karena apa.

Gempa Berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya lagi, tapi sudah terlambat...  
Mobil yang melaju dengan cepat tetap menghantamkan gasnya, supir itu seperti tidak mengetahui ada seorang didepannya.

Taufan seketika menoleh, dan matanya melebar.

"JA-JANGAN KAK!!!" teriakan taufan membuka semua pikiran gempa.

Gempa yang pikirannya menghilang itu, kini telah kembali.

Saat ia sadar, ia terkejut.

Posisinya kini terjatuh pada rerumputan.

Matanya sedikit buram, tapi ia sempat melihat seseorang yang terlempar ke atas jalanan berbatu sangat mengenaskan.

Gempa mengembalikan semua pikirannya dengan cepat, saat matanya kembali jernih.

Dilihatnya sosok yang amat dia kenal, berbaju hitam dan merah, salah satu dari saudaranya, terlihat tergeletak di jalan bebatuan itu.

Darah yang mengalir, membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Saat ia mendekati keramaian orang, dugaannya benar.

Halilintar yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi.

Tapi bagaimana? Seketika pikirannya itu menghilang, tapi masih bisa bergerak, ia sadar bahwa harusnya ia yang mengalamai kecelakaan tadi, karna tubuhnya sudah sangat kaku.

Saat gempa melihat taufan yang menangis, gempa menghampiri kakaknya yang kedua itu.

"k-kak taufan??" Nada tanda tanya dari gempa membuat taufan langsung memeluk erat adiknya itu.

Mereka Menerima bantuan dari warga sekitar.

"gempa... Cepat cari blaze dan ice, suruh mereka ikut ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Seru taufan yang sedikit tegang, takut kakak yang ia cintai ini sudah tak bernyawa.

"b-baiklah kak..." Gempa mengikuti arahan kakaknya, walau ada sedikit luka ringan di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi iya tetap berlari menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya.

*  
*

Setelahnya....

*  
*

"ba-bagaimana bisa?!" Blaze menatap manik kuning tersebut, matanya mulai berair, seperti tak menerima kenyataan.

*  
*

Keempat saudara itu hanya bisa menunggu. 

Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika sudah ada di dekat ruang UGD, di ruangan itu terdapat kakak tertua mereka yang tengah di ujung kehidupannya.

Tapi mereka hanya bisa pasrah bila kakak mereka yang tertua itu sudah tak bernyawa, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan bila kakak mereka yang mereka sayangi itu tak ada... Mungkin tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

Termasuk taufan...

Ia selalu di penuhi oleh teka teki yang membuatnya penasaran, apalagi sebelum detik detik kecelakaan kakaknya itu, ia sempat di cium halilintar.

Betapa hancur hatinya saat ia menyadari ciuman itu hanya sebagai petanda bahwa ini akan terjadi.

*  
*

Gempa yang mengelus wajahnya sang kakak menatap mata biru yang di miliki taufan, menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi kakak keduanya itu.

Taufan memandang terus manik kuning itu, sesaat ia tersadar, ia membuka matanya lebar seolah sudah menemukan jawaban.

Taufan ingat perkataan gempa sewaktu masih dirumah...

* Bintang yang jatuh mendekati impian, Menunjukkan kita, bahwa masa depan kita berkembang, Selalu menjadi pusat di hati ini, Ini tak mengubah cinta kita sebagai saudara.*

Ia melihat mata kuning yang bercahaya seperti bintang, taufan bisa menebak dari pandangan itu, 'bila salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan saudaranya, ini tidak akan merubah cinta mereka, percaya akan datangnya masa depan yang lebih baik, walau antara mereka tak ada.'

Taufan mengerti apa yang di ucapkan gempa waktu itu, gempa seperti bisa melihat masa depan mereka, ia seperti sudah menebak semuanya. 

Saat taufan menatap manik oranye milik blaze, blaze tak membalas, ia hanya terdiam dan hanyut dalam pelukan ice.

Beberapa saat, blaze membalas tatapan taufan, blaze tersenyum.

Taufan mengingat perkataan blaze juga waktu itu.

* Ini Seperti kakak jatuh ke dalam pelukan dia, Dan jika saja kakak tetap tinggal  
tatapan kakak dan hati dia.  
Penjelasan apa lagi yang kakak perlukan  
Saat kakak percaya dua menjadi satu.*

Taufan mengangkat dagunya pelan, sambil menatap senyum yang terukir di wajah blaze.

Kata 'Dia' pada kalimat blaze yang di ucapkan itu, apakah yang di maksudnya itu "kak hali??" Bisik Taufan menyebut nama kakaknya, blaze hanya tertawa pelan, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya itu.

Blaze merasa lega karena kakak yang selalu bermain dengannya akhirnya mengerti juga. 

Terakhir, taufan menatap manik biru ice. 

Taufan ingat ada kata yang keluar dari mulut ice.

*Kepercayaan*

Taufan menghampiri ice, sambil mengukir wajahnya dengan senyuman, seketika memeluk adiknya yang paling muda.

Taufan mengerti kata 'kepercayaan' itu bermaksud "jangan takut, terima saja takdir yang datang, walaupun hanya takdir merubah kita semua, percayalah pasti akan baik, kak" ice langsung menjelaskan kepada taufan.

Taufan tersenyum, membasahi baju ice dengan air matanya. 

*  
*  
*

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu bergeser dan seorang keluar dari balik pintu itu.

Sontak mereka berempat terkejut, dan menghampiri seorang yang keluar dari pintu itu, dokter itu keluar dengan muka yang datar.

Membuat semua mereka tampak bingung, seketika dokter itu menunduk

"maaf, aku harus mengambil obat segera" dokter itu langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka tidak bisa tenang sekarang, mereka masih khawatir, ternyata dokter itu keluar hanya untuk mengambil obat, tapi obat apa?

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

Lalu keluar pula sosok orang dari balik pintu, seorang suster yang membawa catatan di tangannya.

"apakah kalian keluarga dari Boboiboy Halilintar?" Tanya suster itu sambil melihat catatannya.

"i-itu benar, kami adik adiknya" jawab taufan dengan gagap

"begini... Kakak kalian mengalami cidera di kepala...cidera ini sedikit serius... lumayan parah" suster itu bicara dengan wajah yang datar.

"ta-tapi bagaimana ..." Terdengar lagi suara dari gempa, seolah bukan itu jawaban yang mereka harapkan.

"tapi... " 

mata mereka melebar

"kakak kalian memiliki fisik dan mental yang kuat, jadi tak ada organ dalam kakak kalian yang terluka, hanya cidera di kepala mungkin cidera itu akan membuat seketika kakak kalian lupa ingatan, tapi saya yakin kalian bisa mengatasinya bersama" wajah suster itu terukir dengan senyuman.

Mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"dokter pergi karena sedang mengambil obat infus, kalian tenang saja, saat infus itu sudah di pasang pada kakak kalian, kalian bisa melihatnya, bersabarlah..." Senyum cerah itu membuat hati taufan hangat, apakah ini yang di maksud perkataan ice tadi.

'percayalah semuanya akan baik' batin taufan mengulangi perkataan adiknya.

Taufan menangis, menangis bahagia karena kakak yang ia cintai itu masih diberikan izin untuk hidup.

*  
*  
*

Saat sadar, halilintar membuka matanya pelan.

"kakak, akhirnya kakak sadar! HUWWWEEEEE!!!!" teriak blaze dekat ranjang halilintar sambil menangis deras.

"sudah diam, dia baru bangun memang dia akan mengingat mu?" Omong gempa ke blaze sedikit meledek

"hhuuffttt.... Kakak jahat!" Teriak blaze di muka gempa, gempa hanya terkekeh pelan.

-

"kakak..." Suara yang keluar dari mulut taufan menyadarkan halilintar, pandangannya langsung jernih melihat orang orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Awalnya halilintar bingung, siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"kalian...? " halilintar mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"ka-kakak masih ingin kami kan??" Tanya ice sambil menggenggam tangan kiri halilintar.

Halilintar terdiam sejenak, seketika hening.

Walau kakak mereka sudah sadar, tapi mereka tetap masih khawatir akan ingatannya.

"a-aku...tentu saja aku masih mengingat kalian, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan adik adikku" suara halilintar sedikit datar, tapi wajahnya sedikit bercahaya, seolah ada sisi lain dari sifat dinginnya itu.

Mereka sudah benar benar sangat lega, langsung keempat adiknya itu memeluk erat kakaknya, menangis bersama akan kebahagiaan yang menyinari mereka berlima.

-

"terutama kau, taufan..." Suara halilintar membuat mata taufan terbuka, kini manik merah dan manik biru itu saling memandang penuh arti.

Karena merasa sebagai pengganggu, gempa menarik blaze dan ice untuk keluar.

"ahh... Aku, blaze, dan ice akan membelikan makanan untuk kak hali, kak taufan kami tinggal sebentar tak apa ya, tolong jaga kak hali sementara kami pergi" gempa langsung pergi dengan cepat.

"ehh.. Tapi aku juga ingin i-" saat taufan ingin mengejar mereka, tangan taufan tiba tiba di tarik oleh halilintar.

"kau di sini saja menemaniku, tak masalahkan?" Mata halilintar menatap taufan yang mukanya sedikit memerah.

"aa... Ti-tidak... Tidak apa apa aku menunggu disini, aku merasa tak enak saja pada kakak, sedikit mengganggu." Taufan menatap kearah lain.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis, melihat adiknya itu memerah ia ingin sedikit menggodanya. 

"hei... Kau ingat perkataan ku waktu itu? Yang aku pernah bilang, hati ku berdebar, lalu aku harus bagaimana?, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan itu" halilintar tetap menatap taufan walau tak ada tatapan membalas dari adiknya itu.

"mana aku tahu.. Kan kakak yang merasakannya bukan aku.." Taufan mulai memerah lagi.

"dan kau masih ingat perkataan ku yang satu lagi...?" Tanya halilintar sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Taufan hening sesaat, sambil berfikir.  
Lalu ia mengingatnya.

"maksud kakak yang  
'Cara kita bertemu seperti ini, Jika ini bukan takdir mungkin ini kebetulan Meski ini memalukan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ini keajaiban' begitu??" Taufan langsung menatap halilintar

"iyaa.. Dan kau sadar, perkataan ku itu, sekarang telah terjadi.." Halilintar memandang taufan dengan wajah memelas tapi di hiasi dengan senyuman tipis dan dagu sedikit diangkat.

Taufan terdiam.

"me-memangnya kita in-" sebelum mengucapkan, kalimat taufan terpotong.

Taufan melebarkan mata, ia kaget karena jarak mereka telah menghilang, halilintar menarik pinggang taufan dan yang di dapat sekarang adalah, bibir mereka bertemu lagi, halilintar menyapu lembut sempurna tepat dibibir taufan.

Halilintar sangat menikmatinya, walau sang adik tidak begitu.

Saat halilintar lepaskan ciumannya.

"kau benar benar sangat polos, bahkan ciuman ku yang kedua tetap saja tidak membuatmu hanyut.. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya halilintar sambil memegang dagu taufan, muka mereka sangat berdekatan hanya tinggal beberapa senti mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Taufan yang tersadar, ia kaget melihat mata halilintar yang begitu dekat, ia berusaha menjauh tapi pinggang nya di peluk erat dengan tangan kanan halilintar sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu taufan.

Taufan sekarang sangat memerah bagaikan tomat, hatinya berdebar kencang, halilintar merasakan denyut hati taufan yang sangat berdebar.

Seketika halilintar melepaskan pelukannya, sontak taufan langsung menjauh.

"bagaimana rasanya??" Tanya halilintar dengan nada mengejek

Taufan terdiam, ia bingung pada pertanyaan kakaknya.

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang.

"bagaimana rasanya, hati mu berdebar kencang ?? " taufan mulai mengerti, tatapannya membuat halilintar mengerti, lalu ia menghela nafas lega.

"sekarang kau mengerti kan? Awal aku mencium mu, hatiku yang berdebar." Halilintar menggenggam tangan taufan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"a-apakah... Kakak sayang pada ku??" Taufan bertanya dengan perasaan keringat dingin.

"aku bukan hanya sekedar sayang padamu, tapi aku juga cinta padamu, sebagai batas saudara..." 

"lalu, jika hanya sebatas saudara, kenapa kakak harus menciumku?"

"memangnya salah jika aku menciummu? Aku lebih baik mencintaimu sebatas saudara, tak lebih dan tak kurang, aku sengaja melakukan itu agar kau bisa mengerti, dan ternyata, mimpimu itu bisa menjadi nyata" 

halilintar membuat senyum lebar pada taufan, jarang sekali ia melihat kakaknya begitu bahagia.

Dan saat diingat lagi, taufan memang bermimpi kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya.

Bahkan sampai ia mengigau teriak memanggil 'jangan'

" sudah lah lupakan, yang penting aku tidak separah yang kalian kira" halilintar melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari taufan.

"kakak... "panggil taufan

"hmm?"

" Rasa sakit yang tak terhitung, air mata yang mengalir, Hilang saat mereka melihat kita menjadi satu" 

taufan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kita, Ini adalah permulaan" halilintar menyambung kalimat yang di ucap taufan.

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap manik merah, melihat kakak yang menyatakan cintanya padanya.

Setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya, membasahi pipi taufan.

Halilintar langsung menarik tangan taufan dan membiarkan taufan menangis dalam pelukannya. 

"aku akan menjagamu, sebagai adik yang aku cinta" 

Taufan tak bisa berkata-kata, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi baju kakaknya.

*  
*

Di balik pintu ruangan itu, gempa, blaze dan ice menjongkok, menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan agar suara tangisan mereka tak di dengar, air mata mereka bertiga cukup deras, mereka sangat bahagia.

Mereka rela membiarkan halilintar dan taufan menjadi pasangan.

Dan, gempa berhasil membuat taufan jatuh pada pelukan halilintar setelah ia memeberi petunjuk ke taufan, walau sangat lama di cerna oleh taufan, tapi gempa sudah sangat bahagia, gempa mengerti perasaan mereka berdua, sebenarnya mereka memang saling mencintai, tapi tak bisa di ucapkan secara langsung dan nyata.

*  
*

Saat gempa sudah di obati seluruh lukanya, mereka bertiga kembali ke ruangan halilintar.

"ma-maaf sedikit lama tadi kami ha-" kalimat gempa terpotong.

Blaze dan ice pun terkejut melihatnya kedua kakaknya itu.

Taufan dengan manjanya tertidur di ranjang halilintar sambil dipeluk oleh kakaknya yang tertua, mereka sangat nyenyak tertidur, senyuman manis terlihat di wajah halilintar dan taufan.

Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu, bergegas menutup pintu ruangan dan jendela dengan korden, agar orang orang yang lalu lalang tidak melihat mereka seperti itu.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!^^


End file.
